


A Little Chunk of the Universe

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stargazing</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Chunk of the Universe

            Cochise sighs contentedly, brushing his hand against Tom’s.  “It is always nice to be under the stars, especially when the sky is as clear as it is tonight.”

            Tom laces their fingers together.  “We used to drive out to the country, sometimes, to stargaze.”  Just like tonight, they would spread out blankets and lay back to gaze at the heavens.

            “Could you not see the stars from your home?”

            “The bright lights of the city we lived near blotted out most of the starlight,” Tom explains.

            “A true shame.  We can, at least, see the stars out our view ports.  There is something unique, however, about laying underneath them like this.  We are so small compared to the vastness of the universe,” Cochise says longingly.

            “And yet we are capable of doing so many big things,” Tom says.  He tilts his head so he can watch Cochise stargaze. 

            “But does any of that make any difference?” Cochise asks sadly. 

            “Of course,” Tom says easily.  “You’ve helped a lot of different species, right?  I know we’re in a much better position to save Earth because you guys came.  It makes a difference, Cochise.  Maybe the big whole universe doesn’t think so, but the people you touch do.”

            “You are very kind, Tom Mason,” Cochise says.

            Tom squeezes Cochise’s hand gently.  “It’s true, okay?  You’ve done a lot of important things here, and we’re just one planet out of many that you’ve been to.”

            “Thank you,” Cochise says softly.  “Spending so much time fighting, knowing that there will never be peace in your lifetime… Sometimes it becomes wearying.”

            “I can only imagine, but you have made such a difference.  I promise,” Tom says.

            He’s watching Cochise, watching how his uneven breathing starts to steady, watching how he starts to really relax.  Cochise is a wonderful sight when he’s standing tall and proud on the battlefield or leaning over the table as they plan war, but he’s a whole other creature when he’s relaxed.  Majestic yet the softest thing that he can think of.  It’s not a sight most other people get to see, Tom imagines. 

            “Tom Mason!” Cochise exclaims after glancing over at Tom.  “You should be watching the stars!”

            Snorting quietly, Tom tears his eyes away from Cochise to look back up at the sky and then murmurs an apology.  Their fingers are intertwined as they lay on their little chunk of the universe, watching the vastness go by.


End file.
